To Aru Kagaku No Level 6
by Accelerator026
Summary: a story about the strongest one in the academy city
1. Chapter 1

**To Aru Kagaku No Level 6**

Hi , My name is Ted Kousaka. I'm 19 years old and go to the "North High Academy" , which I really hate , but it's my last year there so I have to manage to go there every day only 2 months after which I'm free from school. I'm still the only level 6 in the "Academy City" and of course now everybody know this , but back in time when I was 16 nobody knew this fact , because I was concealing of it! My powers are known as "chemical reconstructor powers" I can control and use all chemical elements as I please , I can absorb other's powers too , I just need to absorb one brain cell. Therefore I have many powers like time/space binding , flying , brain washing , telepathy , shape-shifting , brain controlling and other miraculous powers.

At the day when everything started I was in school. The first period just finished and I was walking to the "Power Theories" class when I suddenly bumped into someone. It was Edasaki Banri from class "B". She was here , because our teacher was her mother. She was a telepath unknown level. She had brown hair which she kept properly in a headband and brown eyes which suited her hair. Her hair was not too short , but was not too long as well. Everyone called her a tomboy , but I liked her a lot.

"Ah , sorry Kousaka-san."

"No problem. It was my fault."

We stared into each other's eyes for a while. It was an embarrassing moment.

"Uh , then bye for now." I said and went to my seat a face blushed like tomato.

"Hey , are you alright?" asked the guy on the seat in front of me. He was Eliot Hiro. He could control the powers of the four horsemen of Apocalypse with the 4 bangles , which were on his right arm. He had long white hair (nobody knew why it was white , we knew only that the reason was not the same as with Accelerator's hair) and red eyes.

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks."

"You really like her , don't you?"

"Even if I liked her tell me one good reason for telling you my private life. After all I know that if I tell you the truth to you , doesn't matter which I'll pick , you'll pass it to Accelerator who will tell it to the whole school."

"Oh , dude! You're so strange. Do you actually thing that I can't see it myself?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a serious intonation.

"I know that you like her. It's useless to try to hide it." he said while the teacher , Kiyama-sensei came in. She was a woman maybe over 30 and had brown wavy hair. She often wears short skirt and shirt. Over it she dresses long white coat which scientists wear in their laboratories. Under her eyes she had bags. I saw her talking with Edasaki. And of course I could spy on them with my mind reading powers , but I'm not this kind of person.

After class was over , so I went to Accelerator's class to see if he can help me with the chemistry past classes. He was not there , so I asked one of his classmates and he told me that Accelerator didn't come to school the whole day. I was surprised to hear that , because he hated to skip classes. And shortly after the school was over I headed to Accelerator's house. But when I walked down the street next to the library I was hearing a girl's scream. I normally didn't care about these kind of things , but this time I couldn't let myself just to pass even if I'm worried about Accelerator , I kind of felt that it wasn't right this time. I ran to there and when I stopped at the street I saw a girl on the ground. She had short and brown hair with a Tokiwadai school uniform or at least I could see only this. I thought that I would knew powers which could make injures like this , but I wasn't sure. I saw some figures in the shadows and I started to chase them , but they got away and after I returned to the place with the girl I saw that she was gone. "I'm sure she was dead how the hell she got away?" That was the first and only though , which came into my mind. "But if she got away there have to be some blood footsteps or something like that". When I turned my head I realized that there were something , but it weren't footsteps. There were big blood marks left from towing. Directly I traced them and in the end I saw many girls the same as the dead one and one of them wore a big bag. "Who the hell are you?" I asked , but at first they ignored me. "Didn't you hear me? I asked who or what are you" I repeated my last words. Finally one of them turned to me and started to speak. "We're clones of Misaka Mikoto. We were created for the project "Sisters" which has to make the strongest esper in the "Academy city" , Accelerator , 6th level. We're sharing one memory and are created to die from his hands." she answered me "What! Can you repeat it more slowly?" I asked totally shocked , but she didn't answer me. So with these information I teleported to the nearest high place , because I can think more clearly on high places. I was thinking how Accelerator could do these things , they were not right. These were murders. But suddenly I remembered that I heard the name Misaka Mikoto before. I heard it at school where some strange guys were talking about "The Railgun" and about Tokiwadai's strongest student. After that I teleported to Toiwadai's dorms and asked one stranger for Misaka. She told me where Misaka's room was. I teleported really quickly there so nobody saw me. But while I was teleporting I was seeing a really strange picture. A girl in pajamas was lying on her bed , smelling the pillows. She was small and had brown hair formed like twintails. At first I though that she would sleep , but then she finally realized that she was not alone. She turned to me and really surprised asked me really surprised "How long have you already been here?" from her voice and trough her though I saw that she was scared , but not as much as I expected. "I teleported here just now." I answered on her question. "What? Did you say "teleported"?"

"Yeah , like you heard. These are one of my powers. The control of Space and Time."

"And why are you here?"

"I'm here , because I want to see Misaka Mikoto. If you know her , please , tell me."

"I know her. She's living with me in this room."

"Then where is she right now?"

"I can't tell you. I don't know , either."

"Oh , sorry for not introducing. I'm Ted Kousaka. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kuroko Shirai. And I would lie you if I say that it's nice to meet you."

But just when she was talking I heard footsteps from outside.

"Oh , shit! It's the Dorm Mistress. You have to hide , FAST!"

I quickly hid under one of the beds. There I saw a strange teddy bear with something inside it. I read. It was a note with information about "The Sisters". At the same time the Dorm Mistress took Kuroko somewhere , so when I got out I didn't meet her again. When I finished with reading the note I realized a photo on the back of the note. On the photo were the electricity wind generators of the town and a girl with her parents. "Maybe this place means a lot for her" I said to myself and flew up from the window of the room. I was too tired to use my teleportation abilities , but after all I made it on time , she was still there. She had light brown hair with a hairclip on the left side of her hair and her eyes are the same color as her hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Is there something wrong to be here , and also I don't remember us meeting before , so don't call me like one of your friends."

"I'm Ted Kousaka. Now you know who I am , Misaka Mikoto-san."

"How do you know my name?"

"Let's say that I'm just a stranger who knows everything for everyone. Now will you explain me about this?" and I showed her the note.

"Where did you get that?"

"Like I said I know everything for everyone. Now tell me why did you gave them your DNA for this project."

"Why do you care? It's my problem not yours Kousaka."

"Don't tell me such nonsense! I saw how one of my friends , Accelerator , killed one of your so called "sisters". Answer me why!"

"I'm sure that they said it to you already. "The Sisters" were made to be destroyed from him. The reason is , because he's the strongest one in the Academy City and the scientists want to create level 6 esper. Is it enough clear now?"

"Why don't you stop him? I'm sure you can just quit the project , can't you?"

"No I can't. I tried to kill the clones by myself , but they didn't stopped the project even then. Now get out of the way! I have work to do."

"Oh , no you don't. I know what you want. You want to die in order to stop the project , but I won't allow you."

"Then I'll just make you get out. Last warning."

"Kill me!" I said while trying to stop her from making the biggest mistake in her life.

"Then I will." she said that while shooting at me one big electric wave. I saw her tears while doing that. After the wave I fell on the ground , but I stood up again.

"I have an idea." I said

"What are you talking about?" she answered crying at the same time.

"If you beat him that means nothing to the scientists , but if I , one guy with unknown powers and level beat him , then I'm sure they'll stop the project. Now tell me where is Accelerator."

"The next fight will be next to the stores at the end of the town."

"Can you give me your hairclip?"

"What's that all of a sudden?" she asked with a smile on her face while crying.

"I'll explain later , now just give it to me. And don't follow me. I'll be alright. Now , farewell Misaka-san." I said while I was teleporting to the place where I found the red eyed albino called Accelerator attacking one of the "sisters".

"Accelerator! What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

"What? Why are you here Kousaka?"

"Why? That's a good question. I want to stop this crazy project. Why? Why did you do that? You're already the strongest one. Why did you say "Yes"."

"Maybe I'm the strongest one , but because of that everyone want to beat me , but when I become level 6 , nobody will try to beat me."

"Why ... do you ... do that? You ... know that ... there are ... many ... others like me. Says ... MISAKA ... while trying to ... breath."

"I don't care if you're a clone or not. Every "sister" is unique. So there is only one you. Accelerator , you gave me no other choice" I said that while teleporting behind him and reconstructing my watch into needles , which I threw at him. He quickly reflected them to me , but I just teleported again. He shot one stone at me , I fell down. He was in front of me trying to touch me and he did it. I was in unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

After I woke up I saw Misaka trying to shoot a Railgun at Accelerator.

"Misaka , what are you doing? He will reflect it to you." I shouted suddenly wide awake again.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I just want to finish this once and forever."

"Oh , no , you won't." I said while jumping on the back of Accelerator. He tried to use his powers again , but I absorbed his attack and quickly teleported before he could touch me again.

"How the hell did you block my powers?" he asked. He was surprised that I was still alive. "Why are you still alive? I though that I killed you."

"Who said that you didn't?" I said. "I was dead , but someone with the rapid cell regeneration powers can't die so easy."

"What? I though that your powers are to teleport."

"You are wrong. My powers are to reconstruct and I won't give up until you stop." I said this while around my hands were flashed sparks. "I'll show you my true powers , the powers of Level 6." My eyes began to hurt , in my left one were bloody tears. I was with Misaka's hairclip so it was obvious. My both hands couldn't be seen and on the left side of my body there was a big and white angel wing. (My left side's transformation is faster than my right side and , because only my left eye had tears with blood.)

Accelerator didn't believe it and attacked me with a huge plasma beam , but I change the plasma form into gas form. He tried to hit me , following I cough his left arm and kicked him. Afterwards he flew away because he wanted to win some time against me. In his desperateness he tried to make a big earthquake , but I started to hover.

And my final attack was not to kill him , I wanted his powers so I just teleported at his back , hit him with my wing and used my electricity. After that he fell unconscious and I did the same too.

When finally woke up it seemed that I was in a hospital. It was good to see MISAKA. I didn't know why , but my hand was on her chest.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I asked fully embarrassed.

"'I wanted to hear your pulse' answers MISAKA."

"Oh , then sorry. What are you going to do now?"

"'I have to find a way to survive , because I was constructed to grow faster than ordinary humans' answers MISAKA while thinking how to say farewell to you."

"You don't have to tell me what you are thinking. I already know. And don't be sad , I'm sure that someday we'll meet again."

"'Then bye Kousaka-san' says MISAKA while leaving."

"Bye MISAKA. Hey , isn't it forbidden to take pets in the hospital?" I asked , because I saw that , one little black cat was with her.

"'Don't worry. I'll hide it under my shirt' answers MISAKA."

"OK , then. You know where to find me if you need some help. Bye."

After this conversation I fell asleep again. I woke up again and I saw Mikoto. Her hair was really strange.

"Hi , Ted."

"Hi , Misaka-san. Why are you here?"

"Why? Is it suddenly forbidden to be here or what? And it's not like I'm here because of you. I just wanted to take my hairclip."

"Oh , then here you are." I said while took it off from my hair and gave it to her.

"I also am here , because ... because ..." her face got all red.

"Oh , just say it already. I don't know how much time there is left for me to be awake."

"Sorry. I want to give you this box of sweets."

"Did you made them?"

"No , of course not. I bough them from a shop near the hospital."

"Isn't it better if they're homemade?"

"Oh , just shut up! If you don't want them then I'll eat them."

"OK , OK! Don't get it so serious. I was just joking."

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Are you the only 6th level."

"I think so."

"Wherefrom did you know who I am?"

"I heard some guys from school talking about Tokiwadai's Railgun , Misaka Mikoto."

"Eeeh , I'm late for school! Bye!" She said that while trying to run as fast as she can.

I played with my powers for an hour when Accelerator came in.

"Thanks!" he said "I didn't realized what I'm doing. Maybe you're really the strongest one in the "Academy City". And don't worry , I won't tell to anyone your secret."

"Thanks , it means a lot for me."

"Oh , I said to Eliot that you're in hospital so he'll probably come."

"Whaaaaaaat! Why did you do that?"

"This was my revenge , stupid idiot. I've never ask for your help." he said while leaving the room.

I was stressed from hearing that Eliot will come. He was my best friend , but I still was afraid of him sometimes. And late in the night someone opened the window from the outside. I was ready to employ my powers at him , but it was Eliot.

"OK , you can come now" he said. After all he wasn't alone. Then all of a sudden Banri-chan came from the window. She was a telepath so she could fly sometimes.

"W-w-what are you guys doing here so late?" I asked them

"Oh , it's just that when Accelerator said me that you're in hospital Banri-chan heard it and wanted to visit you , too."

"But why so late?"

"Because I forgot to ask Accelerator , which hospital you're in , so we went to ask him first."

"Oh , if that's the case ... I'll destroy you Eliot!" I shouted

"Hey , dude don't shout! Someone will hear."

I cough his shirt and started to whisper to him.

"Are you an idiot? You know that I like her."

"Yeah , that's why I took her with me."

"You had to ask me first."

"Sorry!"

"Is there something , Ted?" she asked

"Oh , no. There's nothing to worry about." I said while making a really faked smile , but it seemed that she didn't realize that.

"Oh , sorry for not buying you some food , but it was too late and the shops were all closed and we..."

"Don't worry about that. I ate 30 minutes ago."

"So..."

"So..."

"I'll go and take some drinks." said Eliot

"Wait ... It's not ..." At that moment I thought that it's the worst scenario ever. The both of us , in the same room , alone.

"So Banri-chan. What kind of music you like?"

"Eh? Maybe Classic Rock. And you?"

"I listen to different genres. Hard Rock , Classic Rock , Classic music , Hip-Hop , Art Rock , Gothic Metal. There are many more , but I can't remember all of them."

"Amazing! How many genres you like! Not like me." she said pretty enthusiastic.

"Ah , it's not a big deal."

"I can play the drums , you know?"

"I didn't know that. I can play the guitar and the drums a little . too. When I first came I though about making a band , but it's too hard for me to make this all by myself."

"Then would you like some help from me?"

"With what?"

"With the band of course. I know a girls who wants to make band too , so she can join you. Can I join in the band , too? No matter if she will accept to make it."

"No problem. There will always be place in my band for you."

"Really! Thank you!" she said that with a smiling face towards me.

"Oh , and one more thing. Tell to Eliot to stop spying us." with this words I opened up the door and Eliot fell down.

"What! Why did you do that?" asked Banri.

"What? I'm not going to tell to anyone if that's secret."

Then I and Banri started to laugh.

"Hey , why are you laughing at me. Is there something funny behind me?" he said that while looking around and wondering why we were laughing.

The other day I left the hospital and went home. I lived in my school's dorms , so it wasn't comfortable , but after all this was my home. I had a bed , a TV next to the bed and a freezer. I was hungry so I opened it up , but it was totally blank. I forgot that I had to buy food the day when I saved Misaka's sister. Then suddenly someone knocked.

"Come in! It's not locked." I said. When the person who knocked came in I saw that it was Kiyama-sensei.

"Oh , hi sensei. Why are you here?"

"I heard from Banri that you were in hospital so I went to it , but I didn't find you , so I came here. I though that you might need some help."

"Thanks sensei."

"I took some food from the market next to my home. Do you want me to make you sandwiches?"

"Yes , thanks."

She started to make them and asked me "Why did you were in hospital?"

"Uuuh... I fell down the stairs."

"Really! And which stairs you mean? I didn't see any in the dorm when I came."

"I went home for the weekend and there I fell down."

"Oh , really? The sandwiches are ready."

"OK." I said and a minute after that I started to eat one. "Where did you learn to make sandwiches like this? They are really good."

"Thanks! But don't change the topic!" After this sentence I wondered why she was here. Is it that she wondered where I got this injuries or she wanted to know what my secret is. But if it's the second reason from where did she know that I had a secret? I though about that while eating.

"I heard that you want Banri for your band." said Kiyama-sensei.

"Yeah. I wanted to start a band , but I never got a chance to do it and then in the hospital she said that she has a friend which want to play in a band too and that she can play drums pretty well and I asked her to join."

"Oh , is that so."

After that I got a juice from the freezer , but suddenly I pored some juice at her skirt.

"Oh , I'm really sorry. Do you want to change your clothes? If you want the bathroom is this way." I said while pointing with my finger at the bathroom.

"Oh , don't worry." she answered and started changing her clothes in front of me.

"What are you doing , sensei!" I mumbled "If you want to change your clothes just go in the bathroom!"

"But what is wrong in changing in front of public?" after that I realized that Kiyama-sensei is "the striping woman". That was a urban legend and I didn't believe it either , but that was the proof for its reality.

"Stop , Kiyama-sensei." I shouted.

"Hm , is something wrong?"

"And you're asking! Go in the bathroom!"

"OK , OK." said she said and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. I wasted all the day at home with her talking about many things , even my feelings for Banri and when he night came she went home.

"Bye , sensei."

"Bye , Ted."


End file.
